


Do you want to taste?

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Something New [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Jimmy Novak, Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean's always wanted a threesome, When Castiel's twin brother who he didn't know even existed shows up, Castiel thinks this might be a good chance for his husband to have what he's wanted.Anyway, Jimmy's the only one that Castiel trusts





	Do you want to taste?

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetad, it was going to be used for the DCJ bang but I went with another idea and posted this here. Any tags I might be missing please let me know!

Dean hands Castiel a drink, the condensation Is sliding off the sides of the icy cold beer bottle. There's a football game playing on the television, neither man is interested all that much in the game but the other people in the house are. One being a man that Dean considers his second father. Bobby Singer is interested in the game, shouting every so often as Ellen, his wife sits nearby and talks silently with her daughter. 

 

Dean, on the other hand is watching is boyfriend with deep thought. Castiel can feel the stare of his boyfriend. It's unsettling just a bit; he, however doesn't let it get to him. He tries at least. It's really the first time that Castiel has met Dean's family that wasn't Sam and his girlfriend Eileen. He was a little nervous, expressing that the moment (screw Dean for telling him five minutes before they even arrived) he had learned that Bobby, his wife and stepdaughter would be spending the holiday weekend with them. 

 

It hasn't been all that weird for Castiel. Bobby seemed to have taken a liking to him, and Ellen was a sweetheart when it came down to it. It was Jo who had the problem. The fourteen year old gave him a death glare the moment that she walked through the door, latching herself onto Dean's arm as she did. 

 

She was protective of her 'brother’ and did whatever she could to make sure that he was happy, being treated right, and that the person that he was with was worthy of being with him. Castiel guessed she was still feeling him out. 

 

It really made Castiel think about his own family. He wasn't close all that much with any of them. Except maybe his mother, and Dean hadn't even met her yet. She lived five states over, and she often called only to have it go directly to voicemail. Dean didn't even know that he had a twin brother. 

 

A twin that Castiel was extremely close with. So close that before Dean they've shared most of Castiel's partners. Jimmy was a sweet guy, and that's what drew most of them to him. They would ask Castiel if he was willing to have a threesome with his twin. It had been a fantasy of theirs and the way that his brother had always given them a deep look, meaningful and torn, Castiel had always given in. 

 

Dean was different. He didn't want to share Dean with his brother. He was sure that the moment that Dean spent at least five seconds with Jimmy it would be all over. That's how it always went with them. They would have the threesome, and then a few days later the person dumped Castiel for Jimmy. He has always feigned oblivious, Castiel always believed him too. Jimmy wasn't one to steal someone from his favorite brother. That didn't fare for Castiel's exes.  

 

“Hey, bright eyes. What's wrong?” Dean bumps Castiel's legs with his own, Jarring his boyfriend out of deep thought.

 

“What?” 

 

“You look lost. Something up?” 

 

Castiel shakes his head. He pops the top off of his beer bottle and takes a small sip. 

 

“Everything's fine. Why?” 

 

Dean drops his voice so that only Cas can hear him. 

 

“You look like you've lost your best friend. I know my family ain't the easiest to get along with but they're not that bad.” 

 

“It's not them Dean.” 

 

“Then what is it?” 

 

He should probably tell him about Jimmy, at least give him a little heads up about his twin in case the day ever came where Jimmy just shows up unexpectedly. 

 

“Nothing important. I just want you Dean. You know I get when yoCa stielu drink beer. That should be illegal.” Dean takes Castiel's hands and brings them to his lips. He presses a kiss to them. There's lust in his eyes. Castiel pulls away. “Later though. Right now just enjoy the game with your family. Don't worry alright?” 

 

Dean doesn't look convinced, Castiel shoots him one of his smiles, it's forced but it works. 

 

                                            -

 

The holidays were a favorite of Castiel's. He loved the smell of fresh snow, the chill in the air and the general decorating everything around the house. The tree had been put up Thanksgiving but Dean wanted to wait for his family so they could decorate the entire thing together. It was a tradition that they've had since Dean and he got together and he wasn't about to break it now. 

 

“Bobby and Ellen took Jo shopping.” It's been four days since Castiel's mind went towards his brother and he hadn't told Dean about him yet. He's putting up a few lights around the kitchen counter. Dean wraps his arms around his waist. He pressed a kiss to his neck. 

 

“We've got some time. Wanna fool around until they get back?” 

 

Castiel pushes him off of him. “I wanna finish these lights. And did you put the decorations out on the front lawn?” 

 

Dean leans against the fridge. “Yeah. I did. Cas are you sure you're alright? When have you ever turned down sex?” 

 

“I'm just really busy okay Dean? It's not like I don't want to but I want to get this stuff done. Christmas is in four days. I just want to make sure everything is perfect.” 

 

He sighs. This is really weighing on his head. He needs to tell him, but now while his family is here. They don't take too lightly to lies between couples and he should not care but he does. 

 

“Come on. You can't let this get to you. Last time you over exerted yourself you ended up in the hospital. I can't go through that again. It was the worse few days of my life… well except for the time Sam got shot and was in a coma but Cas, please. Take a break.” 

 

Castiel feels Dean's arms around him again. 

 

“Okay. How about a quick one and then we get back to work okay?” 

 

Dean smiles against his neck. “Sounds good to me. Let's head upstairs.” 

 

Castiel turns in his arms and pushes Dean against the counter. “Or kitchen sex… sounds a lot better to me.” 

 

Dean smirks. “It has been awhile since we've done it in here.” 

 

“Just no vegetables this time, we need them for the dinner.” 

 

                                            °

 

Christmas comes a lot sooner than  would have liked. One moment Dean has him pinned against the kitchen counter and the next thing he knows it's Christmas. He yawns, reaching to the side of his bed. Dean Isn't there, of course not. He's nothing more than a giant kid. Castiel looks to the side of him. It's only seven in the morning and yet he can hear voices from downstairs. 

 

Dean and Jo. 

 

Castiel slips out of bed, slipping on his pants and one of Dean's shirts before heading downstairs. 

 

Sitting on the floor is Dean, Jo right next to him. Bobby and Ellen are poised on the couch, Ellen taking pictures of the two of them. 

 

Castiel walks quietly to the kitchen to fix them some coffee and maybe breakfast. 

 

“Babe. Come open some gifts.” Dean's voice is in the kitchen. He can feel arms wrapped around his waist and a kiss to his neck. 

 

“Later.” Castiel says. He cracks a few eggs into the bowl. “Waffles or pancakes?” 

 

“Both. Jo doesn't like pancakes all that much. Waffles are her favorite.” 

 

“I really think you should check out what's under the tree for you. You're going to love it.” 

 

Castiel shakes his head. “After I finish up breakfast. I know how grumpy you can be if you don't have your coffee.” 

 

“I'm not grumpy now.” 

 

“You're high on excitement. Give it a few moments and then you're going to want your coffee.” 

 

Dean pulls away. “Just hurry up okay? I really want you to see your gift.” 

 

Castiel rolls his eyes. “If it's another dildo Dean I swear, not with your family in the room.” 

 

“No, no. It's nothing like that I promise.” 

 

Castiel turns off the stove. He had a few moments to spare. He could indulge Dean just a little bit.

 

“Alright. Five minutes. Okay?” 

 

Dean smiles. “That's all I ask.” 

 

Dean holds out a hand for Castiel to take and leads him to the living room. Jo is now sitting in front of the television, hooking up the new game system that she received. Bobby and Ellen are nowhere to be seen. 

 

Dean drops his hand with a smile on his face. He goes over to the tree and pulls out a small box. Castiel's heart begins to race. Is that.. it couldn't be. They had never talked about  _ marriage.  _

 

Dean gets down on one knee. He drowns out the noises, barely he can still hear Jo calling for Bobby and Ellen to hurry up. Other than that, nothing is working. He can't move, he can't speak. This is happening. 

 

“Castiel Novak. I've loved you for as long as I can remember. Well, not really. The first time I laid eyes on you, I knew that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. I know that this is something that we never talked much about and actually, I never thought I'd want to get married. But then I met you and my life changed, all of my thoughts changed as I realized that I want to be with you and no one else. So what I'm asking you, will you marry me?” 

 

He doesn't even have to ask. Castiel already knows the answer to this. They might not have talked about it but Castiel did think; if this ever happened he knew what he wanted. He loved Dean more than anything in the world and if he wanted Castiel to be his for all eternity then so be it. 

 

Castiel opens his mouth just as the doorbell rings. 

 

“Really?” Dean says, agitated. “Ignore it. They can wait a few seconds.” 

 

The pounding continues. Castiel sighs. “One minute. It might be Sam and Eileen. Don't you want them to see this since they didn't get to hear the amazing proposal?” 

 

Dean chuckles. “Maybe you're right. I'll stay right here.” 

 

Castiel moves and walks towards the door. This day couldn't possibly get any better than now. A smile tugs at his lips as he opens the door. 

 

Nothing could ruin this day. 

 

Nothing except---

 

“Jimmy?” 

 

Castiel looks back at the man standing in front of him, his own twin. Jimmy's wearing a large smile on his face, bundled up in all black. His hair is longer than Castiel remembers but it's also been a while since he's seen him. 

 

“Hey Cassie! I hope you don't mind that I stopped by.” 

 

Actually yes, he does mind. He hadn't told Dean about him. He was going to do it, he had promised himself after the holidays that he was going to be open about this and tell Dean about Jimmy. 

 

Now it was a lot sooner than later. 

 

“Cas? Who's at the door?” 

 

Dean walks up behind him, Castiel doesn't even look behind him. He can basically feel it. 

 

Dean's surprised. 

  
  


“You have a twin brother?” Dean's voice is quiet. Castiel is pressed against the door of their bedroom, Dean's resting on the bed. There's a beer in his hands. 

 

Castiel doesn't speak. The moment after the shock had settled Dean had stormed upstairs, Castiel had followed behind him while Bobby and Ellen told Jo that maybe they should go out for ice cream. 

 

Jimmy was left alone downstairs. 

 

“I was going to tell you.” 

 

“Four years Cas. Four. When were you going to tell me?” 

 

Castiel moves towards him. He holds out his arms for Dean, as angry as he is with him, Dean allows him into a hug. 

 

“Jimmy… things with us is a little different and I just thought that if he met you then it would be all over.” 

 

“I love you Cas.” 

 

“I get that too. But things with me and Jimmy, we've been known to share.” 

 

Dean pulls him back, green eyes go wide.

 

“Share?” 

 

“Most of my boyfriends and girlfriends; I've shared them with Jimmy. I don't mind it, but Dean If he and you ever… I know about your fantasy of a threesome and I did promise you one. Who better than my twin?” There's a dry laugh. He can't lose Dean. Not when he had just proposed. 

 

“We don't have to if you don't want to.” 

 

“I know that. Hell, Dean you indulged in my bondage kink when it wasn't something that you wanted to do, but you did it because you love me. If A threesome is what you want then we can do it, Jimmy's someone I trust. I'll be fine with him. It's just--- Dean please don't fall in love with him.”

 

Dean pulls Castiel into another hug. “I would never fall in love with anyone else. Plus, you're the guy I'm going to marry. I mean if you say yes. Which you haven't by the way.” 

 

Dean reaches into his pocket, pulling out the ring. 

 

“You already know the answer Dean. Of course I'll marry you.” 

 

                                             -

 

When Castiel and Dean come back down the stairs, Jimmy's still sitting on the couch. His coat had been removed, tossed on top of a duffle bag. He looks up when he hears the footsteps. 

 

“I didn't mean to barge in like this.” Jimmy quickly says.

 

Castiel holds up a hand. “It's fine. What are you doing here anyway? I thought that you were in London or something.” 

 

“If you picked up the phone once in a while you'd know that I came back a year ago. London didn't work out great for me. I was staying with Gabriel but I can only take so much of him and his girlfriend going at it every night.” 

 

Jimmy's eyes drift to Dean. “Hi. I'm Jimmy. Cassie's twin brother.” 

 

Dean snorts. “I figured that much. I'm Dean.” 

 

“Boyfriend?” 

 

“Fiance.” Dean smiles. “Almost thirty minutes now.” 

 

Jimmy stands up quickly to pull his brother into a tight hug. “Congrats! I can't believe you're going to get married.” 

 

“It was a long time coming. Dean's a great guy. I wouldn't-- I couldn't imagine a life without him.” 

 

Jimmy holds out a hand for Dean to shake. Castiel eyes his fiance. Dean doesn't hesitate one moment. He grabs Jimmy's hand, pulling him into a tight hug. 

 

“Take care of my brother.” 

 

Dean laughs. “Always.” 

  
  


“He's handsome.” Jimmy's quiet. He's in the kitchen with Castiel while Dean, Bobby, Ellen and Jo sat in the living room. The parade is on, another tradition in their home and everyone's focused. He volunteered to clean up after breakfast and start on dinner. Jimmy offered to help him yet he's not doing anything right now except sitting on the kitchen counter and chatting. 

 

“Jimmy…” 

 

“What? I can't say that he's handsome? He is. You got lucky.” 

 

Castiel dries one of the dishes. His eyes are set on the suds in the sink. His mind half listening to his brother and another half miles away. 

 

“Dean is a great guy. And…” He puts the dish towel down and turns to his brother. “A while ago, Dean had asked me for a threesome and until now, I never really gave it a thought.” 

 

“Until now.” 

 

“You're the only one trust Jimmy. And I know in the past…” 

 

“I didn't mean for any of that to happen. You know that I didn't mean to--- You  _ know  _ that I didn't go out with any of them. They were your exes, it didn't seem right.”  

 

“I know that. Trust me I do. I just want to do something for Dean. He's always been supportive of me, when I told him about the bondage.” 

 

Jimmy laughs. “You told him about that? You said you would never tell anyone about that.” 

 

“Yeah, well I told Dean. And he was just amazing about it. He did everything I asked him to do. He told me that I didn't have to do the threesome with him, that he was okay with me backing out.” 

 

“But you don't feel right about it? You feel like---’ 

 

“Like I owe it to him?” 

 

“But you don't. Not really.” 

 

Castiel shakes his head and turns back to his dishes. 

 

“I want to do something nice for him. That's all.” 

 

“Look, if you want to do this, with me then I'm down for it. We can talk to Dean after the holidays and see what's what. I know how you feel, I know that Dean is yours. You love him. You're cautious over this.”

 

Castiel stays silent. 

  
  
  


After dinner Castiel doesn't spend much time with the rest of the family. He heads to bed early, sitting up waiting for Dean. There's a book that he's been meaning to finish up (really two chapters should have been knocked out instantly) but could never find the time. Especially not with Dean constantly distracting him. 

 

He's on the next to last page. The book becoming anticlimactic with each page that he's turned when the door opens quietly. Dean steps through, stripping out of his shirt as he does. 

 

“Everyone tuckered out early.” Dean slips into bed, tucking himself under Castiel. 

 

“Really? It's only nine.” 

 

“Long day.” 

 

Dean leans and kisses Castiel's neck. “Put the book away.” 

 

“I have one more page left. Let me finish it.” 

 

Dean continues to kiss him. “That book has been on your nightstand for three months.” 

 

“And you keep distracting me. That's why I could never finish it.” 

 

Dean moves a hand down toward this cock, palming him through his underwear. “I have the sexiest man alive. I'm sorry if I can't keep my hands to myself.” 

 

Castiel snorts. “Did you just-- You didn't did you?” 

 

“Jo's into her music. I can't help it. That song is catchy. Wait, how do you know it?” 

 

Castiel closes his book and places is back on the bedside table. 

 

“That's not important. Look, I talked with Jimmy earlier today. I told him about the threesome.” 

 

Dean tenses up and moves away. “I told you that we don't have to do that if you don't want to. I'm not forcing your to do anything that you don't want to do.” 

 

“I get that. I do. But maybe I  _ want _ to do it. You've been nothing but good to me, a relationship is about equality. You do for me, I do for you. I'm your equal the same way that you're mine.” 

 

“Cas, this… if you're not comfortable…” 

 

“I never said I wasn't comfortable. It's just the people you picked out Dean. Benny? Victor? I like them but I'm a little intimidated. I've seen what they're packing and-” 

 

Dean laughs. “You're scared of their dick?”

 

“Don't laugh! And yes, I am. At least with Jimmy I won't have to worry about anything.” 

 

“I'm sorry but it's kind of funny.”

 

“How is that funny? It's not Dean don't laugh.” 

 

“Okay, okay I'm sorry Cas. If Jimmy makes you feel more comfortable then okay. We'll talk things over and see where to go from there.” 

 

Castiel nods. “Jimmy wants to wait and talk this over after your family leaves. Avoid anyone possibly eavesdropping in on our conversation.” 

 

“That's probably a good idea.” 

 

Dean crawls on top of Castiel,  “In the meantime, I think we should have a little bit of fun. I mean it's been almost twenty-four hours since we've fucked.” 

 

Castiel kisses him, “So insatiable.” 

  
  


                                        °

 

It's a bit awkward. To say the least. It's the last day,  Bobby and his family were heading out later tonight, they just wanted to spend a few more hours with Dean. Jimmy's sitting with Jo, who's asking him all kinds of questions. Ellen and Bobby look at Jimmy every once in awhile and speak with the occasional 'oh that's interesting’ or 'Oh really’ but other then that it's sort of quiet. Dean's sitting next to Castiel, his arms wrapped around him while he's texting someone. 

There's a laugh every few seconds and a picture being shown to him. 

 

Yeah. It's awkward. 

 

Castiel can't wait for the holidays to be over. 

  
  


Dean drives them to airport, leaving Castiel and Jimmy at the house. The two of them barely talk. There's no weirdness between them, just a feeling that Castiel hadn't felt since the first time that Bartholomew had asked Castiel for a threesome with Jimmy. He was nineteen, Bart had been the love of his life (at least he thought that he was) and the fact that he had asked him something like that made Castiel feel like he wasn't worth it, wasn't enough for him. 

 

He knows that he's more than enough for Dean. So why was he feeling like this? 

 

“I talked to Dean.” Castiel finally says. “He wants to have a discussion about this too. I was thinking that we can have it when he gets back.” 

 

“He's okay with this?” 

 

“Yeah. He just wants to talk about things.” 

 

“That's good right? The more that we talk about this, see where things go and what we want. What he wants.” 

 

Castiel nods. “Yeah. Yeah. Things should be fine. As long as we talk things through, get feelings out of the way and whatever else.” 

 

“We should probably tell him about what happened after, about how all of them--” 

 

“I know. That's the main thing. He promised me that he wouldn't do that, I just need to make sure if really means it.” 

 

Jimmy smirks. “He put a ring on it Cassie, I think he means it. But still. It wouldn't hurt to discuss that as well.” 

 

                                             °

  
  


It's all official like. Dean has a notebook in front of him, tapping a pen against the dinner table. 

 

“When should we do this?” Dean asks. “I want to give you enough time to maybe get to know me first?” The question is pointed at Jimmy who just shrugs. 

 

“We can do it whenever. I'm not picky. I don't really need to get to know you. It's not like I'm going to get weird after we sleep together. I'm leaving the first of the year anyway. So.it won't be that awkward for us.” 

 

“Okay then, the first is coming up soon. Anyway. I know Cas told me about past lovers leaving him for you.” 

 

“That won't happen. Even if you find yourself falling for me-- I won't hurt my brother again. Ever. I love him too much to do that.” 

 

Dean holds up a hand. “Trust me, I will never do that to him. I love him just as much as he does. Okay, toys. Anything you like? Don't like? I know that Cas has a thing for double ended dildos and vibrators.” 

 

“Anal beads. I like those.” 

 

“We have a few of those around here somewhere. Bondage? Do you mind it?” 

 

Jimmy shrugs. “I'm not above it. However, I have a daddy kink, if I call you daddy during I hope you don't mind it.” 

 

Dean takes a note. “Not at all. Whatever you want. We can do it.” 

 

“Breath play.” Castiel finally speaks up, he looks over at the notebook. “Jimmy has a thing for breath play. I noticed it with Bartholomew and Balthazar.” 

 

Dean looks over at Jimmy. “You mind that?” 

 

“Well, he's right. I do love it. I wouldn't mind you choking me a little bit.” 

 

Castiel rests his head on Dean's shoulder. They should have did this before. Talking things out seems to be the best thing. He can see how some of the stuff that Jimmy is asking for, Dean isn't all that into it. The others had loved the kinky side of Jimmy. Dean likes his kinks but not the ones that Jimmy is into. 

 

“I need to pick up condoms, and more lube.” Dean shuts the notebook. He looks over at Castiel will love in his eyes. “We don't have any.” 

 

Castiel smiles. “Never needed them. I know you want to take precautions with Jimmy. I'm okay with that.” 

 

Jimmy coos. “You guys are so adorable. I can't deal with this.” He stands up, “I'm gonna head down to the diner down the street. You guys want anything?” 

 

“A burger and chili cheese fries. Cas you want something?” 

 

“Same as Dean. Thanks.” 

 

“You want me to pick up the condoms and lube while I'm out?” 

 

“Nah. I got it. I know my size.” 

 

Jimmy shrugs. “Whatever you say. I'll be back soon.” 

The moment that he's gone Castiel stands up. “I'm going to out on some tea. Do you want a beer?” 

 

“Yeah. Thanks. Are you sure you're okay with this?”

 

“We talked everything out. I know where he stands and where you stand and there's no miscommunication between us. We're good Dean. That's all that matters.”

 

“Right. I should look for those beads. Are they under the bed with the black vibrator?” 

 

Castiel begins to blush. “I can't believe we're talking about Dildos and anal beads like it's normal.” 

 

“Well you're the one that gets all blushy when the words are mentioned.” 

 

“I'm not use to it yet.” 

 

“Three years Cas.” 

 

“Doesn't matter. I nearly had a breakdown when we bought the toys.” 

 

“You mean when I bought the toys and you say in the Impala with your eyes glued to the phone?” 

 

“Yeah. That.”

 

Castiel goes silent for a while. “Will this be okay? You really won't fall in love with him right?” 

 

Dean moves from the table. He walks over to where Castiel is taking the teapot off the stove. He wraps one arm around his shoulder. 

 

“You have my ring. The ring that my mother gave to me that was given to her by my father and his father and so on. This is commitment, I love you. And he might look like you but he's not you.” 

 

“Are you being sappy right now? Really? A chick flick moment?” 

 

Dean kisses him. “Whatever nerd.” 

  
  


Dean's eyes were almost dark, Castiel just saw the pure lust taking over his fiance. Dean was looking down at him, sweat covering his forehead, his cock rubbing over Castiel's own. Jimmy is behind him, thrusting in deep. Castiel had never seen Dean bottom, bot that he didn't prefer it, Castiel preferred to bottom but in the whole time that they've been together, his stories of his exes had been him topping the whole time and in a way, he was topping with Castiel, but with Jimmy, it was different. 

 

The foreplay had set the pace, they were really just going to test out the toys first before heading into the sex. That didn't last long. 

 

“Please—” Castiel moans. “I need you in me.” 

 

Dean smirks, “time for that later sweetheart. I--ah, fuck Jimmy.” 

 

Jimmy kisses the space between Dean's shoulder blades. “Sorry about that Dean.” 

 

Dean puts three fingers up to Castiel's mouth, he opens wide and sucks around the digits, getting them as wet as he could before having them ripped out of his mouth and into his ass. 

 

Castiel arches up slightly, making room for the fingers to go deeper. 

 

“So good Cas. So, so good.” 

 

Dean moves his fingers in and out, watching his fiance squirm underneath him. 

 

“Dean…. Please. I don't want that. I want you. Please.” 

 

Jimmy kisses Dean's back. “Give him what he wants. Come on Dean. Are you going to make him beg for it?” 

 

The three fingers are pulled out, giving Castiel a moment to adjust to the feeling being gone and as soon as he relaxed, they were thrust back into ukm, hitting into his prostate. 

 

“Dean! Please.” 

 

He's whining now. Something that he's accustomed to but had never done with the others while Jimmy was around. This was the first time his brother was seeing him like this. 

 

A begging mess.    
  
“I’m going to fuck you now, Isn't that what you wanted? For me to be deep inside of you?”    
  
“Yes.” Castiel and Jimmy says the words at the same time. 

 

Jimmy pulls out, moving and laying next to his brother. Dean has a moment, Castiel can see it in his eyes. The way that he's looking down at the two of them, when they're side by side and naked, no one can tell them apart. 

 

“I've been tested.” Jimmy states. “I actually haven't had sex in almost five years so you don't have to keep switching out condoms in between us.” 

 

Dean shakes his head. He trusted Iimmy. He doesn't know why but he does. He trusts his word. 

The fingers leave Castiel once again. He can hear the condom wrapper being opened, followed by Dean's cock pressing up against his entrance. 

 

“Stop teasing,” Castiel tried to keep his voice low, trying not to let out a whine again but he couldn't, he tried but he just couldn't when Dean's cock was slowly going in against the ring of muscle;  stretching him out. 

 

“Oh my… fuck!”    
  
Castiel begin moving his hips, tempting Dean into action. 

 

Dean's  hands moved  to his hips, helping to control the pace that Castiel was setting. He moved another to Jimmy's, wrapping around his cock and stroking him lightly. 

 

“You’re so fucking tight, how is that even possible for you to feel like that?”    
  
Jimmy moaned, “I want a turn Dean. Please?” 

 

Dean nodded, placing a kiss to Castiel's lips and pulling out. Jimmy didn't waste any time. He pulled Dean's cock into him the moment that he lined up towards his entrance. 

 

“Holy, Fuck.” Dean grunts. “Is it… how?” 

 

Jimmy grins. “It's been awhile. I told you that, God! Fuck! Please Dean, you feel amazing. So thick. Cassie. You're so fucking lucky.” 

  
Dean's thrusts were slow and deep, setting a rhythm for both of them, alternating between Cas and Jimmy. 

 

“You both feel so amazing.” 

 

A kiss to Jimmy's temple.

 

“Damn it Cas.” 

 

A kiss to Castiel's lips. 

 

“You're both so perfect.” 

 

He comes on Castiel's stomach, wipes some and places his fingers in Jimmy's mouth, groaning at the sound that he makes. 

 

“So perfect.” 

  
  


Jimmy leaves like he said, the moment that New Year's hit, he was off. He said goodbye to Dean and Castiel and that was that. He promised to keep on touch but other than that, he would be traveling the world, hoping to find someone like Dean. Someone who loved him just as much. 

 

“He's a nice guy.” 

 

“Yeah. He is.” 

  
  



End file.
